


What Nightmares Fear

by KapnKaras



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KapnKaras/pseuds/KapnKaras
Summary: He hated this. He hated how it had been weeks since the final clash of dark and light, weeks since he risked his life for the friends he loved and his very being to bring the one they almost lost back home, a home that they finally got to enjoy after having been gone for so long, and even after all he had been through, the night was the one thing he still wasn’t ready to face.





	What Nightmares Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Been meeting people through Kingdom Hearts lately and decided to give something back to the fandom. It was initially a request for smut, but it ended up taking a form of its own after I nailed down a title.
> 
> This one goes out to Timpini, thank you for being a great source of motivation.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The nightmares had been coming quicker lately. Clear, cold, and fierce, like a winter wind.

Sora sat on the living room sofa, wrapped in the weighted blankets and down comforter that held back the cold sweat that rain down the back of his neck. Outside, the sound of heavy rain pelted the windows, distant thunder roared like the screams he couldn’t get out of his mind, and the crashing of the waves drowned out the beat of his heart. He let out a shuddered breath and pulled his makeshift refuge around him tighter in a frail attempt to still his tremors.

He hated this. He hated how it had been weeks since the final clash of dark and light, weeks since he risked his life for the friends he loved and his very being to bring the one they almost lost back home, a home that they finally got to enjoy after having been gone for so long, and even after all he had been through, the night was the one thing he still wasn’t ready to face.

Was it the night or the dark? Sora scoffed. He could laugh and enjoy the sun with everyone, enjoy gazing up at the star filled sky, share stories around the bonfire and stay up far too late just enjoying the hard fought peace.

Yet, the night would come and the memories would come flooding back; the cold embrace of the darkness that had engulfed him, stolen his friends from him, and faced a part of his life he wasn’t prepared for: the end. He felt too much in these moments, paralyzed by memories that weren’t always his own. Hatred, rage, sadness, loss, all flood back, all unrestrained, sometimes formless, sometimes forms of the Heartless and foes he conquered.

And all too often, the face that met him in his nightmares was his own.

A thunderclap snapped him back from himself, reigniting the tremors with renewed vigor. He silently cursed himself, fighting back frustration with the tears. He hated this. GOD, he hated this. He hated the cold, he hated the doubt, and above all, he hated how home didn’t feel like home anymore. 

He could overcome so much, why was this so hard?

 

The soft click of the bedroom door opening broke a temporary silence throughout the air. Sora watched as Riku let out a yawn, closing the door behind him and scratching his mess of silver hair. Despite Sora’s insistence, he was determined to spend the night, though he tried to play off his concern for him as a desire to catch up on lost time. Riku rubbed the sleep out of his eye and regarded Sora for what felt like an eternity, he regarded Sora with a soft voice.

“Can’t sleep either, huh?”

Sora tired to pip out a response, but the soreness in his throat choked out his words, forcing him to default to a simple nod. Riku cocked his head to the side, as if seeing through his veiled defenses, before letting out a shrug and strolling past the couch into the kitchen. Sora can’t bring himself to look back to hear the rustling and clattering. Before he could loosen up the stiffness that locked his neck, Riku returned, placed a candle on the nightstand beside him and, with the flick of a lighter, ignited the triple wicks before strolling back to the sound of boiling water.

Sora felt his eyes drift lazily over to the flame, unknowingly inching closer to the light as the familiar scent began to waif up. Paopou… He felt a warm smile bring a sense of comfort over him. While he never had actually eaten it as a kid due to the myths surrounding it, he always found the scent to be soothing, relaxing, sweet. His mind began to drift to days long past: races on the beach, friendly duels under swaying palms, lazy afternoons watching sunsets after carefree days.

He was about to let the memories carry him back to sleep before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Sora’s ocean blue gaze met Riku’s own azure, sympathy laiden eyes. In his hands, he held a hot cup of tea and sat it down on the table before taking his place next to Sora on the sofa.

“Be careful, okay? It’s fresh,” Riku said in a sleepy, sheepish tone, letting out a sigh as he got comfortable.

Sora warmed his trembling hands over the mug before carefully scooping it up and taking a tentative sip. The taste of chamomile sank and warmed his core, the frigidity of the air retreating at the memories of his mother taking care of him on sick days and sleepovers that ran into the first morning’s light.

The last bit of his tension had begun to melt away before Riku spoke up.

“Hey, come here,” Riku sat up, arms open.

“N-no, it’s alright, I’m oka-”

“Sora…it’s alright. Come here,” he was almost pleading now, in a low, solemn tone.

Sora stuttered as he shimmied over into Riku’s arms, who pulled him onto his chest and began to run his fingers through his hair.

“It’s okay to not be okay.”

“Oh, I know-”

“No, Sora, it REALLY is okay to not be okay.”

The words sank link stones in his heart. He tried to fight them back, repeating the confirmation to himself in vain. But the more he said them, the more he heard them, as Riku was relentless in his affirmation, his arms wrapping tighter and tighter around Sora’s small frame. Tears began to flow freely now, but Sora couldn’t bear to bring himself to meet Riku’s gaze.

“I’m just so tired…”

“I know.”

“I feel like I should be stronger than this.”

“You are.”

“I don’t feel like it.”

“You are, Sora. You’ve been through so much, too much. Be patient with yourself, give yourself time to heal.” Riku’s voice was as steady as his heartbeat, an anchor in the storm.

“How long…” He finally brought himself to look up at Riku, tear clouded eyes meeting a steady gaze.

“As long as it takes.”

“I just...don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“You won’t be. You’re not,”

The kiss came hard and fast, pushed forth by the fears he had wrestled with for so long and the relief that waited for him in Riku’s eyes. Sora felt him lurch back, caught off guard by the sheer intensity the brunette came at him. He would push against Riku, hands tracing the muscles underneath the soft felt of his shirt, but try as he might, he was too weak, too tired to contend with the strength of the man in whose arms he found himself nestled in. Instead, he decided to lie back and let Riku take his fears away.

The night went from a quiet reprieve to a blur: hands grasping, lips exploring, and sweet nothings carried on bated breaths. Sora had tried to pull his clothes off, but Riku caught this early on and decided to make quick work of both of theirs before running his hands over Sora’s body. He silently cursed himself for not being able to cater to Riku’s needs more, but considering the intensity and thoroughness of his movements, he didn’t seem to mind. His lips were sweet, tasting of camomile, and merged with the smell of the candle to create an intoxicating aroma, one that soothed and made him yearn for more.

Riku’s kisses trailed lower and lower, painfully slow until he reached his goal. It took everything Sora had to stifle his voice as Riku took him into his mouth. His pace was slow, gentle, fingertips digging into his hips as an anchor for Sora to ride out the wave of pleasure that swept over him. His hands grasped the silver mane of hair below him, holding him, encouraging him, from the slow prodding of his tongue to the final climax that sent his toes curling and elicited sweet hums from Riku’s throat.

Sora had only a moment to catch his breath before he felt himself being filled in every way by Riku. The warmth, the hand cupping his cheek before moving to grasp at the back of his neck, the steady rhythm that filled him with peace and pleasure with every thrust. The thunder had long since stopped, replaced now with the sounds of muffled panting and the movements of their hips meeting to synch up with one another. Sora had managed to pull himself out of his haze just long enough to gaze up at his lover, and had to blink twice just to make sure his eyes were seeing him right.

Riku was above him, eyes shining in the glow of the night, teeth pointed, and dark shadows spreading from his shoulder blades. Wings? He pondered if he was dreaming when he saw the unmistakable sigil of a dream eater over Riku’s heart. Sora could feel his nails digging deeper into his skin, teeth sinking into his shoulder in a desperate desire for more, deeper, harder. And the more he dug into Sora, the more he pushed back into Riku as his mind began reel. 

And when the end finally came, he clung back. The warmth spreading throughout him, the feel of nails leaving marks all along his back, Riku’s kisses feathering his neck: all of it felt like heaven to him. As they basked in the afterglow, as Riku kissed his forehead and stroked his hair, as the candle began to burn down to the wick, Sora couldn’t help but realize that for a small window of time, he had forgotten all about his nightmares and the darkness they brought with them. He was about to thank Riku before he heard the telltale sound of snoring from the gentle giant nestled next to him. Sora let out a chuckle before pecking his cheek and nestling deeper into his arms.

He had no idea whether this was a dream or not. Something like this, like him, seemed too good to be real. He had no idea when the nightmares would return or how long he’d have to endure that fear. But for now at least, he wasn’t afraid. Let the nightmares come.

After all, he had what nightmares fear.


End file.
